


Put Me In Check

by annejumps



Series: Let's Play [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Dom Charles, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sub Erik, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Erik has low expectations of this so-called "kinky Halloween party" Emma's dragged him to. Will the cocky, blue-eyed stranger in the angel costume disappoint him too?





	Put Me In Check

**Author's Note:**

> So I was pondering Kinktober, but I don't think I'll be doing an entire month of prompts, so... here's a kinky one-shot (or might there be more?) slightly early for Halloween! Although, as a friend pointed out, it's been Halloween for five days already....

“This is so stupid, Emma,” Erik muttered under his breath as they entered the club, which was dark and very loud. 

She ignored him—resplendent in a white leather bodice and shorts, matching thigh-high boots, and a white satin cape, she ought to look ridiculous, but she didn’t at all, of course, because she was gorgeous. Erik, in a dark purple suit and a black domino mask, was accompanying her, but he felt quite out of place, even if this was, as the invitation said, a “kinky Halloween party.” Even if he’d been to soirees like this before. 

Everyone at these things always assumed from looking at him that he was interested in things he wasn’t interested in, except for Emma, who, as a telepath, obviously knew he wasn’t. But they weren’t interested in each other like that, so the issue was moot.

 _Maybe you’ll find someone tonight who can shut you up properly_ , Emma responded, pointed. 

It was dark and hot and loud, and rather than feeling energized and optimistic, Erik beelined for the bar, looking to take the edge off if he had to be here at all. 

“Why, hello there,” came a plummy accent to his left. Having given his drink order, Erik turned and was confronted by an angel—literally a man dressed as an angel, white wings and a crooked halo. And big blue eyes, and a mischievous grin. Clearly he’d had a few.

Erik sighed, retrieving his drink and throwing it back. “I’m not into whatever you think I am,” he informed the stranger.

 _And what ARE you into?_ that same plummy accent said into his mind. Startled, Erik nearly dropped his glass. He’d never encountered another telepath besides Emma. 

“Don’t think you can sneak around in my mind to find out,” Erik told him. 

“Of course I won’t,” the stranger agreed, but he looked very intrigued now, color high in his cheeks, remarkably blue eyes searching Erik’s. “Can’t we find a private place here, where I can learn for myself, the old-fashioned way?”

Erik sighed. “I’m not interested in spanking you, I’m not interested in tying you up or whipping you. Can you move along now?”

“You’ve made assumptions about what _I_ want,” the stranger pointed out. He leaned past Erik to get the bartender’s attention. “Another of the same for my friend here.” He turned back to Erik. “We can have this discussion here or in one of the back rooms, your choice.”

Cocky bastard. “I was quite clear,” Erik replied, taking the offered drink and downing it as well, “but if you need it explained to you again, I’ll be happy to do so in a back room.” 

The man led the way. He was shorter than Erik, probably younger as well. Another kid looking to be dominated. A particularly dense one, but at least he was a mutant.

The back room he chose had red walls, empty but for a couch. The man closed the door. “Don’t bother getting on your knees,” Erik told him. 

“I wasn’t going to,” the man replied. He swallowed, and added, “I was going to tell you to get on yours.”

“Oh? Then why didn’t you?” 

“I suppose I am now.” The man chuckled, and Erik realized he was nervous. The color rose again in his cheeks, but his pupils were dilated.

Erik stepped close, watched him blink and swallow. “Well then, tell me properly,” he said, a bit challengingly. “Order me.”

“On your knees,” the man said, but there was no conviction, no steel underlying his tone.

Erik shook his head. “You’ve got to make me believe it.”

“On your knees,” the man repeated, a little breathless, but with no change in tone.

“No, no.” Erik sighed. A baby dom. “Make me think you won’t brook any disobedience from me, and if I test you, you’ll make me see the error of my ways.” In a moment, he’d walk out, find Emma, or just leave. He turned his head to look at the door, already picturing himself in bed, alone.

He was startled to feel the man’s fingers grasping his chin and slowly but firmly turning his head to look at him again.

“On. Your. Knees,” the man said, soft but firm now. He didn’t blink or swallow as he kept Erik’s gaze this time.

Right. Okay. Erik would play along.

Erik sank to the floor, the picture of grace, he knew—something he was practiced in doing. His hands rested at his sides.

“Hands behind your back,” the man said, and Erik could tell he was breathing a little harder now, apparently surprised at his success, and a little heady from it. Erik waited a moment before clasping his hands behind his back. The man noticed the delay, and tightened his hold on his chin, jerking his head up slightly. Ah, so he wasn’t entirely hopeless. But his gaze wavered slightly, and he swallowed. 

“And? Now what?” Erik prompted, as the man seemed to be at a loss for words.

The man released his chin. “I’m not sure, I haven’t gotten this far before,” he admitted, and laughed, a short chuckle.

“Well, I’m on my knees, doesn’t that give you any ideas?” Erik arched a brow.

The man took a shaky breath. “Suck me off?” he ventured, coloring again. “Suck me off,” he repeated, no question mark in it now. Erik had to admit, his cock was definitely taking an interest at this point.

Erik reminded him, “I’ve got my hands behind my back and you’ve still got trousers on.” Using his powers, he locked the door, which the man had also forgotten to do. Startled, and then impressed, the man smiled. _Lovely mutation_.

“I can make use of it now, if you like,” Erik said, demonstrating by gently tugging on the man’s zipper and the tab of his trousers, without actually undoing anything. The man let out a short, sharp breath through his nose. Erik could tell he was hard, trapped behind his flies.

“Right,” the man breathed. “Unzip me,” he said, with some underlying self-assurance, less hesitation now.

Erik slipped the tab of his trousers free, slowly unzipped him. Delightfully, he wasn’t wearing any underwear with his tight white trousers, and there was his lovely hard cock, springing out from between his shirttails and ready for Erik, who felt his mouth water.

“Suck me off,” the man repeated, voice a little shaky with arousal now, but something in his tone that made it clear he was very serious. Erik smiled. As if this were a terrible hardship for him that he hated to do, as if either of them didn’t want this.

Hands still behind his back, Erik leaned forward slightly to run his tongue around the head of the man’s cock. He was uncircumcised, his cock a delightful thickness and weight on Erik’s tongue and between his lips as Erik took him in, slow and tight. He groaned as Erik took him in deep and then slowly drew off. Meeting his gaze, Erik said, “Put your hands in my hair.”

The man blinked, brow creasing for a moment as he realized Erik was telling him what to do when things really should be the other way around. Obviously.

“You can pretend it was your idea,” Erik added, a bit dry. 

Nodding, jaw set, the man cupped Erik’s head with his hands and shifted forward again, cockhead against Erik’s lips. Erik made a point of almost leisurely taking him in again, pretending insouciance. Wanting to goad him a bit, to see what he’d do.

The man held the back of his head, and practically slammed his cock in. Erik, startled, repositioned himself on his knees to keep his balance and relaxed his throat, breathing through his nose. All right, then. Not hopeless after all, confirmed.

Erik’s hair was woefully too short to be pulled, but he went along with being directed, and he could feel the man’s blunt fingernails against his scalp. Wanting more, he hummed, and the man jumped. 

_I’m sorry, I—_ Even the man’s mental voice sounded breathless.

 _Don’t apologize_ , Erik thought at him. _I liked it. More of that_. He hummed again around the man’s cock. _Take control._

Groaning, the man held his head firmly, and began to fuck his mouth, his throat. He was the perfect size for it, just big and thick enough to be this side of uncomfortable. He was letting himself enjoy it now, too, getting caught up in what a perfect facefuck Erik was. He was on the verge of losing control of the situation, however, Erik realized as his breaths harshened and his fingers loosened, and Erik slowed them down, let his mouth slip open until the man realized, and corrected himself by tightening his hold and thrusting. But he wasn’t so forceful as to be irritating, and Erik, who already enjoyed giving blowjobs as a general rule, was starting to really get into the zone. The man, who produced a lot of precome, had a lovely salty taste, and Erik closed his eyes, content to be used like this—quite happy, actually, feeling the rhythmic thrusts, tasting him, smelling the clean soap of his skin, hearing his soft grunts. 

To see what the man would do, Erik unclasped his hands as the man fucked his mouth, and moved to rub his cock. The man, whose eyes were open where Erik’s were not, stopped thrusting, and gritted out “No touching yourself. Hands behind your back.” With a little rush of delight, Erik subsided, hands behind his back again. He could wait, until he got home and was alone, even, if this stranger didn’t think he deserved getting off here. He could wait. He was happy to, even.

The man more firmly cupped the back of his head, and went deep, his pubic hair meeting Erik’s nose. Erik almost wriggled with joy, instead directing his enthusiasm into tightening his lips just so around the man’s cock. _Swallow me_ , the man told him, no hesitation or question at all in his urgent mental voice, not that Erik had a choice with his hands tightly keeping him in place. But it wasn’t as though he wanted to be doing anything else. He preferred swallowing to having someone come on his face or chest, anyway, plus he’d ruin his suit….

Holding Erik still, the man came down his throat, as Erik dutifully sucked and swallowed. Panting, the man loosened his hold on Erik’s head, drawing his cock out as Erik opened his eyes. He looked wrecked, Erik noted with triumph, the crooked halo all the more appropriate now. 

Before Erik could react, the man dropped to his knees and kissed him, forceful and biting against Erik’s tender lips, kissing him greedily as his hand found its way into Erik’s pants. It was a narrow fit indeed, but almost as soon as Erik felt the man’s fingers on his cock he came, and so much for not messing up his clothes. 

Unable to stop himself, he groaned into the kiss, but felt nothing but the man’s encouraging his enjoyment; well, if this was what he wanted, that was fine, Erik thought as his orgasm swept through him. The man’s kisses now weren’t so deep, more soft and glancing, but still urgent, messy as they breathed each other’s air. The man wrapped his arms around Erik, holding him upright. 

“I’ll need a few moments,” Erik got out between kisses. Both a little shaky, they leaned on each other until their breaths were caught, Erik finding his way to slump against the man’s shoulder. His body was longer, rangier than the stranger’s, but the man was surprisingly sturdy, and as they stopped shaking Erik was just about able to relax against him.

“Can I see you again?” the man blurted, echoing thoughts Erik was himself starting to have, although he didn’t get the sense the man knew that, given the hesitation in his tone—he thought Erik would say no.

“I don’t know your name,” Erik said, muffled by the man’s white suit jacket. It had been so long since he’d had something like this with a stranger; he felt a little frisson of satisfaction at the anonymity factor, but at the same time, yes, he did want to know more about this man. 

The man pulled him back to look him in the face. His eyes really were shockingly blue. “It’s Charles,” he said. “Charles Xavier.”

“Erik Lehnsherr,” Erik said. He was glad Charles didn’t offer a hand to shake; it would have been more than a little absurd, at this point.

“Does that… does that mean you’re interested?” 

Knees aching, Erik sat down on the floor, and rearranged his clothes. It wasn’t too obvious what he’d been doing, so long as this club didn’t have a black light. Waiting for his answer, Charles tucked himself back in and did up his trousers, fingers clumsy.

“Tell me you want to see me again,” Erik told him.

“Erik. I want to see you again.”

Erik looked at him, pretending to consider. “All right,” he finally agreed.

“Those things you mentioned earlier—spanking, tying up, whipping—are those things you want?”

Erik shrugged. “On occasion.”

“Can I—” Charles cleared his throat and started again. “I want those things. With you.”

“Really?” Erik smiled. “Are you up to the challenge? Think you can take me down?”

“I did tonight,” Charles answered.

“Only because I coached you.”

Charles opened his mouth to retort, closed it, huffed out a breath through his nose, and then pressed his lips together. He thought a moment before saying, “So coach me again. Make me what you want. I can be that. I want to be that.”

“You do have potential,” Erik said, regarding him. “But I’m not looking for a service top, Charles.”

“I don’t want that either,” Charles said. “Please, just—just let me see you again. Coffee, maybe, to start. Let’s see where it goes.” He was trying to sound commanding, but there was a pleading tone. He really wanted this. 

Erik felt a twinge thinking of his heart’s desire, a dream he’d put away years ago once he realized that aside from the fact that most people assumed he was a top, a dom, and wanted that from him. He wanted someone to _know_ what he wanted, someone who’d give him that expertly without hesitation, someone who’d take him down and keep him there, safe and close and secure. Someone who’d let him go mindless, who’d use him the way he wanted to be used. Yes, Charles had given him a taste of that.

Emma laughed at him sometimes for being a secret romantic, someone who, for all his cold, disdainful exterior, his contempt for idiot doms and the subs who mistook him, wanted at his core to be in love with his perfect dom. Well, she didn’t exactly laugh at him for the love part—she just found it hilarious that his worldly cynicism was in such contrast. She teased him about it all being an act. But none of it was—he truly did have contempt for 90% of the scene, less so when he was satisfied by some dom or other, and he really did want someone to treasure him, to know him. At the same time, he’d nearly given up on finding that.

Maybe you’ll find someone tonight who can shut you up properly, Emma had said to him earlier. Erik didn’t just want someone who could, he wanted someone he wanted to shut up for. Because as much as Erik loved submitting, he didn’t do it for just anybody.

Maybe this Charles was the one who could be that.

And so what if he was green. Someone had to teach these people. If nothing else, Erik could leave Charles better than he’d found him, to improve the futures of some poor subs out there.

There was also the potential of his telepathy. Terrifying, but so intriguing. Erik found himself not liking the idea of this bumbling baby dom experimenting with mind control and mind reading with anyone else. For their own safety, of course.

Charles was still waiting for his answer, and now he was starting to look resigned, crestfallen. Frowning, he ran a hand through his thick brown hair, nearly dislodging his halo completely. 

Erik kneeled up and kissed him; Charles went still, then cupped Erik’s jaw as he kissed back, taking over the kiss then without needing prompting, to Erik’s approving hum. Erik drew back slightly to breathe. Where a few minutes ago he’d been thinking coffee next weekend, now he was picturing taking Charles home with him tonight. Maybe. 

“All right, my fallen angel,” he murmured, feeling Charles smile against his lips, “let’s see where this goes.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm working with the assumption that this is a club where you can't get in unless you have no STIs...? If that concerns any readers.)


End file.
